Highschool
by Kusanagi Laevateinn
Summary: ...is a puzzling place. Some thinks of it as hell, some heaven. Have you ever thought about Inazuma Eleven GO characters' high school life? Well, I do, so here is a story for you. [OC Submission CLOSED.] [Will open again soon.]
1. Chapter 1

**So the 'juggling-projects' me are going to start a new fiction. Yup, it's OC Submission as you see. It won't be a soccer-action type of fic, but rather, it's more to the missing school life of Inazuma Eleven GO.**

**Do note that it wont spotlight soccer (although OCs that are in the soccer club will get their time to shine, too). Only normal school life, and sometimes revenge actions and pranks.**

**The OC form will be below. And please read the notes.**

* * *

Highschool.

Some saw this as a heaven, some as hell.  
Some doesn't want to leave their comfort zone at junior high, some likes to go and meet new people.  
Some likes, and some dislikes.

But there may be somethings waiting for the group of students that had certain chemistry when they met. There may be fights, there may be friendship, but certainly, it won't all be rainbows and unicorns.

From serious to foolish, from stoic to funny. A lot, a bunch of different people met in Raimon High, with their own priorities.

Some put studying first, some having fun, some even wanted to find fairy-tale like romance! So, what will these students look for, first? Grades? Fun? Romance?

At highschool, anything could happen. People could bury their previous image down to the center of the earth, and re-create everything from start. Truant-like students continues to nap around the school.

And most importantly: Highschool debut.

Yes, highschool debut.

It might sound easy, but when friends from junior high saw you completely different, they will approach you and ask, even when your newly made friends are there, thus destroying your image.

Not everyone could cope with Highschool.

Some drop out, some to hell with it, some became delinquents.

Will highschool be successful for these students? Will it flush down the toilet? Join the adventure, and read on.

* * *

**The rating would be Teen and wont change**. The genres are as follows: Romance/Humor/Friendship/Occasional tragedy (If you want your OC to have some kind of tragedy in later chapters, do tell in the 'others' at Basic section.)/et al.

The relationships of the canon characters follows the canon-relationships, so there wont be any CCxCC romance.

So, expect teenage drama, _Chuunibyou, _and come-and-go OCs; they do not play a huge role, but just as a random, weird, antagonist or something like that.

The form will be... kind of long. Since school life is really complicated... so, yeah. I'm not even sure if I could get the personalities right, so, um, please point out any mistake.

The form is pretty long, but there are places where you could skip.

**I'm open to triangle love, you may make a note of it, and I'll ask the other party for their consent—or you may discuss them with the other author first, and tell me the outcome.**

I may update late, because school will start soon; but don't worry for I will take any chance I can on writing.

**IT DOES NOT HAVE TO BE VERY DETAILED. Just write as how you see fit; I will try to understand/ask you if I don't.**

**Remember, I'm only accepting OCs Via PM!**

Spots:

**I am choosing by looking at the personalities and everything else. If your OC is humanly and unique, I will chose you. If not, I will give you a note and help you fixing it, and hopefully by then there are still a spot open.**

Eleven spots to start with, may add more in later chapters. So don't worry if you don't get a spot now!  
[Taken/Reserved] by ReiRyuukazeKarito – Crush Tsurugi Kyousuke – Name: ?  
[Taken/Reserved] by Moshi Moshi Monster Chan – Crush ? – Name: ?  
[Taken] by Kusanagi Laevateinn – Yukimura Hyouga – Name: Souji Setsuna  
[Taken/Reserved] CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari – Crush ? – Name: ?  
[Taken/Reserved] hetainazumapony - Crush ? - Name: ?  
[Taken] Im going crazy - Kirino Ranmaru - Fujimoto Miharu  
[Taken/Reserved] Angel of Dark Heaven - ? - ?  
[Taken] RicBP - Hiroshi Rikio - (None specific)  
[Reserved] Shion kishimoto kun - ? -?  
[OPEN]  
[OPEN]

**A few notes/tips:**

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but as of now **I am not writing Yuri, Yaoi, and/or Slash**.

Please make the OCs **as humanly as possible**. There is no, in any way, your OC would be able to get 90-100 points at school when all they do is sleeping.

Please make the OCs not a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. This is hard, I know, but if they are, in fact, **Geniuses,** you must **add suitable weakpoints to them**, as well.

Make your OCs unique; **not just a copy of Canon-characters**.

**Tragic pasts are fine**, but **do give a reasonable background to them**, and nothing too fairy-tale-ish.

If they are, in fact, in the clubs/extracurricular activity I may not be familiar with, please do state what they do in the said club/extracurricular activity.

If you run out of ideas, **you can look around you**; there must be something you missed and it may give you an idea. If not, then, feel free to ask.

**8. I will not tolerate any offense/racist ideas.**

Clumsiness **is not** a flaw.

10. Hobbies and Past times- Don't make these unbelievable.

11. Check out TVTropes if you need some tips/ideas/laugh. No, seriously.

12. **It is OK to make OCs based on your/half of your personalities**, or even your friends' or relatives.

13. I'm perfectly fine with Inazuma-Hairstyles, but **do NOT make them be able to change eyecolors/haircolors when they wanted to because that's not biologically possible** (not like Inazuma Hair is but...).

14. As of the name, **if they have foreign name, please do tell the background of it**. Be it an otaku parents just for the lols, or anything.

**15. We're good at something, and bad at something.**

**_16. _****Taken from TVTropes**: _It's important to note that this isn't confined to positive attention; if every single villain the Sue encounters develops an intense, personal, obsessive hatred of them, that qualifies too. In fact, most Sues by this definition combine both types of attention: they're loved by every sympathetic character they meet and hated by every unsympathetic character. It's true that most fictional characters are designed to be charismatic, striking individuals who inspire strong reactions in the audience, but it's also true that in the real world, no matter how charismatic you are, most people you know just don't spend all their time thinking about you._

_It's been said that the best writers remember that every character, no matter how minor, is the hero of his or her own story — think of the anecdote about the actor who played the gravedigger in Hamlet and described the play as "a story about a gravedigger who meets a prince." Conversely, if every supporting character in a story seems to spend more time obsessing over the main character than they do worrying about their own lives, that main character is probably a Mary Sue by this theory._

tl;dr don't make a mary sue/gary stu with a tragic past where their parents are killed by magical hitmen. And then one of the hitmen came to you and saved you because apparently you have glowing eyes, and beautiful flowing hair that made him felt the need to save you.

And then you somehow learnt magic from magical turtles—wait, nevermind.

Feel free to copy paste these notes to your OC submission fic, it's open for anyone to use. Feel free to add/erase. Open-source, as they say.

**THE FORM**

**Basic Bio (Must be filled. All of them.)**

- Name (Last, First):

- Age (15-18):

- Gender:

- Date of Birth:

- Star Sign:

- Family:

- Personality:  
Strong Points (be it at sport/socializing/studies?):  
Weak Points:

- Basic appearance (Hair, eyes, body, et al):

- Clothes:  
1. Formal?  
2. Casual?  
3. At home?  
4. School? (Uniform is obligation and it is a normal sailor uniform, but in case you want to add 'cap', 'rainbow stockings', or whatever, do write.)

- Priorities? (Ex. Studying - Social standing - Having fun - Love/Romance)

- History? (You may put 'nothing notable'.)

- What is your family's standing? (Poor/Rich/Normal, honestly, anything.)

- Your noticeable feature? (For example, if someone said "Do you know (name)?" and the other people reply, "Yes, (name) is that girl who has/is a-", so it could be anything, but not tattoos, since it's apparently prohibited for highschoolers.)

- Others?

**Likes/Dislikes (Likes and dislikes must be filled, the rest, not so much, but I'd be happy if you do.)**

- Likes  
1. Human traits?  
2. Food/drinks?  
3. Anything else?

- Dislikes  
1. Human traits?  
2. Food/drinks?  
3. Anything else?

- Hobby(ies):  
- Specialty:

- ...Is afraid of?

- Preferences (Put N/A if your OC does not like anything below)  
1. Music  
2. Games  
3. Books  
4. TV Shows

**Relationships (Friends/Bestfriends/Enemies are limited to canon. I will add to them (with OCs) as what your dislikes and likes on human traits.)**

- With Family? (Do state each of your family's relationship with you.)

- Friends (Who, and why)?

- Best friends (Who, and why)?

- Enemies/Disliked people (Who, and why)?

- Crush (Who, and why do you like him/her)?

**School (I do not add the 'average grade' because I will be the one judging how much points you get each test, depending on your personality. But do not make this as a reason to make a study-frenzy student, okay?)**

- Best subject?  
- Worst subject?

- ...In what club (Maximum of 2)?

- At class, what type of student are you? (Ex. Likes to play truant, a listener, a note-taker, a sleeper, the 'play when teacher don't see' type, the outright class-clown type, the talker-gossiper at class type, or the downright serious type.)

- There will be a student council president voting soon. Are you going to be a candidate?

**Anything else (you may put N/A)**

- Facts about your OC?

- Anything else?


	2. Rooftop and Class!

**Okay, I'm sorry for the sudden changes, my OC would be a ****_male, _****so it won't need romance anywhere. That means, ****Yukimura Hyouga**** is open. The list will be below.**

**Up Until Now (the OCs that is sure to be in the story, the rest are still considered):**

**Nakahara Tamako - Tsurugi Yuuichi - Draco de Laviathan**

**Kawana Yuri - Kageyama Hikaru - Dolichotis-Chan**

**Fujimoto Miharu - Kirino Ranmaru - Im going crazy**

**Hiroshi Rikio - (none specified) - RicBP**

**Takuto Ryota – Sorano Aoi – zappyspiker**

* * *

"Damn it," A male muttered under her breath as he ran towards her classroom. He was just going to take a little nap before lunchtime ends, but when he woke up it was almost go-home time.

_"Oh well." _He thought as he scanned her surroundings, _"Nobody's here anyway, and it's like five minutes before bell." _He stopped running as he sat down on the stairway he came across. _"Might as well skip." _

This male's name is Souji Karma. He is a boy who likes to play truant, doesn't care about his surroundings.

Karma pulled out a 3DS from his pocket as he scanned the surroundings once more. _"It would be bad if I get caught," _he thought, _"It seems it's time to go to the usual place, rooftop. Heh."_

There, he, not-so-much to his surprise, met another skipping male, Takuto Ryota.

"Damn it, Ryota. You do know this is _my _place." Karma said to him.

The other male, who was sitting on a bench at the rooftop, smirked at him.

"Pfft," The dark, royal blue haired male stood up as he spoke, "Since when, Ka-ru-chan?"

"Since I _beat _you at that game, don't you remember?" Karma replied Ryota's remark with the same amount of arrogance.

"_Che._" Ryota said, "It's not like you can win in anything else."

"Did I hear you accepting a loss there?" Karma said. "Anyway, I'm done with this stupid argument." Karma said as he sat down on another bench, away from Ryota.

Karma opened his game again.

Ryota stares at the sky. The sky reminded him of a certain someone.

Karma paused his game as he thought, _"I wonder if Rikio's going to tell the teacher a believable lie for me."_

* * *

_Meanwhile, inside the classroom, 1-3..._

Kawana Yuri glanced at a certain blue-haired male a few desk away from her. Kageyama Hikaru was the male's name.

_"Kageyama-kun... I wonder if he..." _She thought, _"No, no! This is at class, Yuri... you can't think about Kageyama-kun..." _She shook her head. She didn't see her friends' desperate signal; telling her that the teacher had his eyes on her.

"Miss Kawana, is anything wrong?" She heard her teacher's irritated voice.

Yuri blushed as she gave a slight shake of the head. "I'm sorry..."She said faintly.

"Don't do it again, or else I might have to give you detention." The teacher said strictly as he started writing in the blackboard again.

_"This my really bad habit..." _Yuri sighed as she started writing her notes.

Without her knowing, another female, or to be precise, her best friend, Fujimoto Miharu stared at her in sympathy.

_"Yuri, that was... not so discreet." _Miharu thought, _"Aah, no helping it."_

* * *

_Class 1-1..._

_"Where is Karma?" _Hiroshi Rikio thought as he played with his pen, _"He skips too much classes for his own good." _Rikio sighed, _"Well, time to think up another lie."_

Few minutes later, the question Rikio's been waiting for finally came.

"It's almost going home time. Hiroshi, where's Souji?" his history teacher asked. It was no secret that Rikio is best friends with Karma

"_Sensei, _I think Karma's sick, he told me he's going to lay down for a while at the infirmary. But... it seems that his condition is worse than he initially thought, so..." Rikio replied.

"I see. But... doesn't that kid's been sick like three days?"

"...Umm, he... uhh, he... ah, yeah, he fell off the stairs the other day."

"...It's great that he's not really injured."

"Yes, _sensei."_

But his teacher kept eyeing him. It was a pretty obvious lie, after all. Karma didn't even have a slight scratch on him.

_"Karma," _Rikio said, _"I think you owe me noodles."_

* * *

**Well, yeah, what do you think? This is the initial setup. The rest shall be revealed later. Tamako didn't come out now, sorry for that!**

**And school starts tomorrow. This sucks~**


	3. Arcade, Hospital and Shyness!

**OMG I'm such a bad person for not updating for so long. I APOLOGIZE! Really. I ain't gonna give any lame reasoning because it's really my fault. I may rewrite this since I typed it at phone LOL. Since this is about highschool, I got alot of ideas at school and if I don't write it down sadly I'll forget about it at home lololol.**

**Btw, thanks for the submissions! I'll open it again soon since I'll need three new teacher-characters, to give new complications and stuff. And more about the characters and their problems will be revealed soon, *wink*.**

**Soooo...**

**I'm too lazy to make a list, so just keep reading and see if your character are in. Since I'm a person who couldn't reject all of the submissions will probably be in LOL. I can't promise whether or not I'll write yours longer since I'm a my-pace person and write about people specially when I feel like it... uhm.**

**Btw, so many fics about CS popped up and I think I can't follow any longer QQQQQQ.  
Aah, and, I may ask for an OC that came from where you live. Yup, student exchange. So I'd want it to be a person that's like... really local. But that's for later, so later it is! (Oh, and Lily Mon'Roe, could you justify why your OC have a foreign name? Thanks~)**

**And THANKS FOR THAT PERSON WHO SAID I WROTE HER(S) INSTEAD LOL. just realized my head is still switched on 'she' haha.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Yo, Rikio. 'sup?" Karma greeted. He was waiting for Rikio at the school grounds, together with Ryota.

"Don't play dumb, Karma." Rikio said. "Haha. How about I buy you *ramen*? And we can go to the arcade later." Karma said. "...Sure." Rikio replied.

"Hey, Ryota, you wanna join?" Karma asked. "Don't mind if I defeat you." Ryota said, smirking arrogantly. "Right back at you." Karma replied, giving the same smirk.

Meanwhile Rikio sighed and put a hand on his head, "Kids," he said.

* * *

**_School_**

"Aoi-chan, Rei-chan, wait for me!" A timid girl by the name Miyazaki Mizuki shouted.

The other girls, namely Kagami Rei, the girl with waist length violet hair, and Sorano Aoi, the manager of the soccer club.

"Ah, sorry, Mizuki-chan! We didn't realize we were going so fast." Aoi said. "Really sorry, Mizuki!" Rei said, feeling a little guilty.

"No... No, it's really okay! It's my fault for being so slow." Mizuki said, looking down.

"Geez, Mizuki-chan, why do you always degrade and think lowly of yourself?" Aoi said, sighing. "Since we were kids, at that..."

"I-I'm sorry!" Mizuki said, "It's just that everyone is so high, and bright... I can't think of myself being equal..." Mizuki said, looking sad.

"Mizuki-chan..." Aoi said.

"A-anyway, let's go!" Rei said, dragging the two away. _"Aoi-chan and I got to do something about Mizuki's... personality."_

* * *

The three finally arrived at the Soccer Field, where the soccer club boys are practicing vigorously.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry I'm late, I brought a cheering team!" Aoi said, laughing.

"Aoi! Oh, Kagami and Mizuki, too!" Tenma said.

"Hey, Tenma!" Rei said. "Hi, Tenma..." Mizuki said, waving.

"Yaa, Miyazaki." Mizuki heard a familiar voice, none other than that of Kariya Masaki.

Mizuki blushed as she looked down, "U-u-A-Aa-Um... H-hi, Kariya-kun." Mizuki stuttered.

"...? What's wrong?" Kariya asked.

"N-no! There's nothing wrong!" Mizuki quickly replied, a little louder.

"Chill, Mizuki!" Midori said.

"S-senpai!" Mizuki exclaimed, a little bit surprised by Midori's sudden entrance.

"I know you're-"

"Oi! Tenma, Kariya!" Shindou shouted, "Get back to practice!" Yes, at highschool, Shindou is back as the captain. When everyone first heard it, they were really happy.

"A-Aa! We're coming, captain!" Tenma said as he and Kariya ran.

Kariya slowed down and turned around, "Oi, cheer us on!" he said, "We wouldn't mind if girls-even if they're not pretty-cheering us!" Kariya exclaimed as he smirked not-so-discreetly.

"What was that bit, Kariya?!" Aoi said, "Ah, geez." she said again. "Well, we should go there, too, Midori-san, everyone." Aoi said. "Aa." Midori replied. The four girls then went to the bench.

* * *

**_Streets_**

"Yuri, I know you really like Kageyama Hikaru-kun, but... You can't neglect your studies, you know." Miharu said.

The two, Yuri and Miharu are currently walking side by side, going home together.

"Aa..." Yuri said, sighing, "I know, Miharu-chan, but... I just..."

Now it's Miharu's turn to sigh. "It's okay, Yuri. Don't let your grades drop, okay? An advice from a close friend." Miharu smiled.

"Yes! I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Miharu-chan!"

"Aa. Oh, look, that's your house." Miharu said, pointing at a comfortable, ordinary-looking house at the end of the street.

"Ah, yeah! Thanks for walking me home, Miharu-chan! See you tomorrow!" Yuri waved as she sped up to her home. Miharu waved back.

Miharu walked back home alone, contemplating on what she should study at home for today. Science is her worst subject, so she might start from there.

* * *

**_Hospital_**

Today is another great day for the girl with brown, boyish cut hair, Nakahara Tamako.

She's currently helping in the hospital's daycare, keeping kids company as well as supervising them. But of course, there is something that she'd never tell anyone, and that is her crush on Tsurugi Yuuichi, the 'badboy' of Highschool's brother.

"I wonder if Tsurugi-san is arou-"

"Oh? Nakahara-san?" A *very* familiar voice made her jump a bit. It was none other than the kind-looking Tsurugi Yuuichi.

"A-ah, Tsurugi-san!"

"Nakahara-san, I always see you here. Do yo like kids?"

Almost everyday Tamako visited the hospital and helps around the daycare that he had heard about him from the other nurses. The other day he and Tamako had finally met face to face and talked, though not alot due to Tamako's shyness-and she seems to be blushing alot.

"U-um... Yes, I like kids. They are funny, innocent and untouched," Tamako said, "Unlike the rest of the world." She laughed.

Yuuichi chuckled, "Indeed so."

"Tsurugi-san, what are you doing here, then?"

"Aa... Well, watching you, maybe?" he said, as he smiled teasingly.

"T-Tsurugi-san!"

"Just kidding." Yuuichi chuckled. "You can call me Yuuichi, you know." he said, "It's weird, because it sounds more like you're calling Kyousuke, not me."

"U-um.. I..." Tamako said.

"No need to be shy! Unless you thought of me as just a distant friend?"

"No! Of course not, Yuuichi-san!" Tamako gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"There," Yuuichi smiled, "Aah! It's time for me to go on another round of rehab." Yuuichi waved at Tamako as he smiled, going away with his wheelchair.

Tamako felt the need to encourage Yuuichi. He had gone through alot.

"Good luck, Yuuichi-san!" She shouted albeit not so loudly, earning claps from the nurses. She blushed; she couldn't believe she just did that.

"...!" Yuuichi turned around, looked surprised. His face softens a few moment later, as he whispered a faint "Thank you", smiled and kept going.

* * *

**Tell me if anything is OOC, i'll try rewriting it haha.**

**Other OCs will come out at... the next chapter! (hopefully).**

**Yah, this is kinda like an apology chapter for Tamako-chan hahaha. since she doesn't get any screentime the other chapter~ C'ya!**


End file.
